


The Ship Who Ran Away With a Time Lord

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The TARDIS fell for the Doctor as much as the Doctor fell for her





	The Ship Who Ran Away With a Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="love_bingo">'s "love of my life", featuring the TARDIS and the Doctor as a very young Time Lord, when they first ran off together (I swear those two really eloped).

She had sat in stasis for so long that she had very nearly forgotten what companionship felt like. Newer, sleeker, simpler models, some small enough to fit on a person's wrist, had replaced her model, making her obsolete -- ironic when one considered that she had been designed to move through time and space and that her creators could move across either like the pieces of a quadromensional chess board.

But then she sensed him, an enquiring mind with something about him that set him apart from the others of his kind, something that she had not sensed among them before, something warm. She felt that warmth intensify as he examined her, and she sensed his activity turn more animated.

And then she sensed it -- no, too narrow a term to use, must use a broader reaching term -- she felt it. Felt his touch, hands exploring her console like the eyes of an art connoisseur examining a rare sculpture from the far reaches of Poosh's main continent, fingers testing the dials and controls that brought her to life and gave her rein to set forth on the myriad woven roads of time and space. She felt her essence warm and respond to his touch, his sensitive, inquiring touch, and she knew he was the one, the Time Lord for whom she had been waiting, turning her stasis into something valuable. Here, in the shadows, she had awaited her true companion and fellow traveler. Now she found him and he had brought her to life.

She had heard of this thing happening, this sensation that one felt on first having contact with another being with whom one felt compatible. Perhaps she felt this sensation, but time and travel would test it and prove if it was the lasting form of this connection.

Sure enough, he set the mechanism in motion, unlocking the gates that held her, choosing a destination far away, in another galaxy on the other side of the universe. Good, he wanted a challenge, he wanted to really and truly set forth on a journey. She knew she had chosen a true companion to bring along, now that she had her freedom, and so she sprang to life, leaving behind that dusty closet on Gallifrey far behind them and with him riding along, deep within her embrace, she leaped out onto the tracks that ran through time, dancing along them, singing with sheer... oh, what was the word they used, something song-like, something that made one's very essence sing a song for the moment at hand and for the ages to come.

But she wanted to challenge her companion: he had offered her a challenge, why not offer him one in return? Only proper if they were to come into a real understanding of each other and what either one was like.

And so, rather than head straight for the destination her companion had chosen, the radiant planet in a binary system, during the height of it's fourteenth renaissance, she headed for a small blue planet orbiting a yellow star of average size, during the first renaissance of its current dominant surface dwellers, whose hands and heads had changed shape only a few dozen millenia before.

Her companion reacted better than she expected: he questioned, rather rudely, why they had reached this renaissance and not the one he had chose? She refused to budge, no matter how much he quiddled and poked and banged about her console. She dug herself in and refused to move: they needed to be here, she could tell. Something would happen here and soon: a young man would be kidnapped by strange beings with silvery shaped and then the helicopter would never be invented. If her companion was truly clever and warm, he would figure it out and find a way to stop this from happening.

Sure enough he did, and just as importantly, he returned to where she awaited him; he acted more animated than ever, proud of his accomplishment, though leaving behind a young man who wished to be a student of this Lord of Time, who prevailed on him to remain in his time and place and accomplish great things. Just as it should be: she had things which she would teach to her companion, things he would discover as the two of them traveled together. In time, they would learn much from each other, and he would grow to understand, in his halting way, her quirks and mysteries and reasons for going where she willed. He would grow with her, the both of them changing shapes and faces as the ages passed.

And she would learn from him, too, learning the words which she stumbled over, these words that named the reactions and sensations she experienced in his company. These feelings... this ...love.


End file.
